Always love you
by Aelig
Summary: C'était le soir, Percy réfléchissait et, bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Heureusement, Nico est toujours là pour lui remettre les idées en place. - OS, Percabeth.


**Titre :** Always love you

 **Rating :** K+

 **Personnages/Paring :** Percy Jackson || Annabeth Chase || Nico di Angelo || Piper McLean || Mention de Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Will Solace et de la sœur de Percy. Percabeth.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Tranche de vie, peut-être légèrement Hurt/Comfort ?

 **Chronologie :** Après les Travaux d'Apollon, ou au moins après que Sally ait accouché.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Et cette histoire m'appartient.

 **N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens /o/

Comment allez-vous ? :3c Bien j'espère ! C'est le printemps, il fait beau, toussa toussa, la vie est coool -pan-

Bref, je vais bien, et je m'en retourne envahir le fandom ! Yey !

Cet OS est terminé depuis un petit moment mais j'osais pas vraiment le poster -ahem-. Le Percabeth est vraiment mon OTP ultime, parmi tous mes fandoms quoi. Du coup... Quand j'écris dessus, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas assez bien rendre les choses... C'est vraiment frustrant haha. M'enfin, du coup je me lance aujourd'hui ! Yey \O/

C'est un OS vraiment court, avec Percy qui réfléchit à sa relation et Nico qui... Ben Nico qui le taquine on va dire /PAN (J'aime beaucoup trop Nico gosh). Bon de base Nico devait pas apparaître mais... Ben il est venu tout seul au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais alors. Y a encore un ou deux de mes headcanons là-dedans, enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas ! :3c

Bon, j'arrête de blablater !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **ALWAYS LOVE YOU**_

 **-X-**

* * *

Percy ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé – si on lui posait la question, il ne répondait pas, ne disait rien, se perdait dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, non plus – il avait beau revenir aussi loin que possible dans ses souvenirs, aucune réponse ne lui éclairait l'esprit.

Et il y pensait, encore, ses yeux fixés sur le berceau en bois qui se balançait doucement en face de lui. Sa main l'agitait sans qu'il n'y fasse plus attention, tout entier concentré sur la tâche qu'il s'était donnée.

Et son esprit, lui, s'était envolé, loin, bien loin – et il cherchait, encore et toujours, la réponse à cette question qu'une Piper curieuse lui avait posée.

Mais il ne trouvait pas. Oh, non, il ne trouvait pas.

 _« Dis, Percy. Quand est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux d'Annabeth, exactement ? »_

Question légitime venant d'une jeune fille, enfant d'Aphrodite, qui avait vu le couple ensemble pendant un certain temps sans les avoir connus avant – lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis.

Et pourtant.

Percy réfléchissait encore, mais il ne parvenait à retracer l'évolution de ses sentiments. En réalité, la situation lui paraissait tellement naturelle telle qu'elle était – il ne s'était jamais questionné lui-même pour savoir quand ses sentiments avaient changé, pas plus qu'Annabeth ne lui avait posé la question.

Être avec Annabeth, lui tenir la main, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser – il se sentait comme si il était né pour ça, pour l'aimer elle et personne d'autre, malgré les détours qu'ils avaient pris, de nombreuses fois – malgré les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin – malgré Aphrodite qui s'obstinait à vouloir leur construire la « plus belle histoire d'amour depuis Hélène et Pâris ».

Mais quand est-ce que l'amitié s'était transformée en amour, au juste ? L'amour avait-il toujours été là, d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait répondre à aucune de ces questions, et forcément, ça le frustrait.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées – pourtant incapable de s'en débarrasser. Elles s'accrochaient à lui, désespérément, faisait tourner ses neurones à toute allure – et l'empêchaient de dormir, surtout.

C'était frustrant, de ne pas avoir de réponse à cette bête question. D'une part, il ne voulait pas franchement y répondre, il fallait l'avouer – pourquoi s'interroger là-dessus alors qu'aimer Annabeth était si _évident_ ? Mais en même temps, il avait envie d'en trouver la réponse, de se rendre compte de la réalité des choses – sa petite-amie devait déteindre sur lui.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il se rendit compte à cet instant que le bébé dans le berceau babillait doucement. Attendri, Percy se leva et attrapa sa petite sœur, la positionnant précautionneusement contre lui. Puis il se mit à la bercer, tendrement, le regard fixé sur elle. Ça semblait vraiment idiot, tout cet amour qu'il pouvait porter à un si petit être.

« Tu dors pas ? »

Percy tourna la tête pour voir Nico, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, en pyjama et l'air encore un peu endormi. Il semblait à peine surpris de la scène – ce n'était pas comme si l'aîné passait son temps à couver sa petite sœur comme une poule son poussin.

Le fils du dieu de la mer haussa les épaules, avant de constater que le bébé s'était rendormi, et de le remettre doucement dans son berceau. Il entendit Nico soupirer, puis s'approcher à son tour.

« À quoi tu réfléchis, encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je réfléchis ? »

Nico leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la réponse était évidente – et elle l'était certainement pour lui.

« Tu dors jamais bien quand tu réfléchis. » l'éclaira le plus jeune. « Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, donc.

\- Heeey. C'est pas gentil, ça. » protesta Percy, l'air indigné – mais un peu soulagé de voir son vis-à-vis se fendre d'un léger sourire amusé.

Nico ne répliqua pas, et les deux se turent, regardant le bébé dormir calmement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

« En fait. » reprit Percy en faisant se balancer le berceau de nouveau. « Je réfléchissais à une question que m'a posée Piper. »

Le sourcil levé de son ami lui indiqua de continuer.

« Elle me demandait depuis quand j'étais amoureux d'Annabeth, tu vois. Sauf que je sais pas, en fait. Je me sens un peu con, du coup. »

Un instant, il se dit que Nico n'était peut-être pas franchement la bonne personne à qui s'ouvrir sur ça – pourtant l'autre brun ne sembla pas plus embêté que ça.

« Eh bien, ça semblait évident pourtant. » Le fils d'Hadès joua un instant avec la petite main du bébé entre eux, qui referma par réflexe ses petits doigts sur son index. « Je veux dire, depuis que je vous connais, tous les deux, j'ai toujours eu cette impression que, quoiqu'il se passe, vous ne pourriez que toujours être collés l'un à l'autre. Je sais pas, vous avez toujours eu une sorte... D'alchimie bien à vous. »

Percy le fixa un instant, clignant des yeux. « Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. Mais sinon, t'as raison – t'es con.

\- Eeeeh. »

Le léger sourire qui éclairait le visage du plus jeune suffit à Percy pour lui pardonner sa taquinerie – puisque ce n'était que ça. Puis il poussa un peu la réflexion, les mots de son ami éclairant ses pensées sous un nouveau jour.

« Donc, tu penses que quoiqu'il se passe, on serait restés proches, Annabeth et moi ? Enfin... Qu'on serait de toute façon tombés amoureux un moment ou un autre ? »

L'italien pencha un peu la tête alors qu'il dégageait enfin son doigt de la prise du bébé.

« Eh bien, je suppose que de toute façon, ça aurait fini comme ça, oui. Annabeth est la seule personne à pouvoir te supporter, de toute façon. »

Percy fit une pichenette dans l'air, près de la tête de son vis-à-vis, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux de devant les yeux du fils d'Hadès.

« Je t'emmerde, Nico. »

L'intéressé se contenta de ricaner un peu, et Percy apprécia qu'il soit bien plus détendu qu'auparavant. C'était plus agréable de parler avec lui, ainsi – il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Will, un jour.

Mais cela le rassurait, bizarrement – de se dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'Annabeth et lui étaient de toute façon fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'importe quand et comment il était tombé amoureux ; ça ne changeait rien à leur relation, après tout. Ça ne changeait rien à ses sentiments, à tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il se mit à bailler, et Nico releva enfin la tête vers lui.

« Ah, t'as arrêté de réfléchir, t'es prêt pour dormir maintenant. »

Percy lui fit une grimace, avant de s'étirer, constatant qu'il était en effet épuisé.

« Tu devrais aller dormir aussi.

\- Je comptais pas rester ici, je te signale. » Nico s'étira à son tour, et le fils du dieu de la mer ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « J'ai des heures de sommeil à respecter, moi. »

Le sourire de Percy se fit bien plus taquin alors qu'il suivait le plus jeune dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ordre de ton médecin, c'est ça ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Je t'emmerde, Jackson. » marmonna Nico avant de lui claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez – ce qui fit encore plus rire silencieusement Percy, qui rejoignit sa propre chambre.

Il passa devant celles pour l'instant désertes de Jason et d'Hazel – de souvenir, le premier était encore chez Piper et la deuxième au Camp Jupiter – se disant encore une fois que sa mère était quasi-suicidaire d'avoir voulu adopter trois des enfants des Trois Grands – et Paul tout autant d'accepter, d'ailleurs. Puis il sourit doucement face à la forme étendue dans son lit, et il alla se blottir contre Annabeth, le nez dans le cou de la blonde endormie, son bras allant trouver sa place autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Oui, après tout, qu'importe le _quand_ , qu'importe le _comment_.

Le principal était juste qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

Tadaaam.

Donc oui j'ai un headcanon comme quoi Sally a tenu à devenir la tutrice de Nico, Jason et Hazel (puisqu'ils n'ont plus vraiment de parents tous les trois), pour si jamais ils avaient l'envie d'aller au lycée, toussa toussa. Voilà. Ahem. -pan-

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire les relations entre perso- N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Voilà, je vous fais des bisous, portez-vous bien !

(Si ça en intéresse certains, j'ai une page Facebook et un compte Twitter où je parle un peu de mes fics et tout. Liens en haut de mon profil ! :3c)


End file.
